Schwab Server Season
Don't Know How Much Money Did Schwab used On This Server Season One is A War of __JasonYT__ & matthew1121 Duel With SchwabYT. List Of Episode (matthew1121) Friends Server Season 1 Ep.1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ngCg0iPdcZY * Likely This Episode Was After __JasonYT__ Ep.2. * matthew have 1 horse 1 dog name "Bobby". * matthew has build his house before Rec. A New Beginning? - Season 1 Ep.2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FInTRZrydYo * matthew Pets All Died After Ep.1 * matthew House Also Got Burn Down After Ep.1 * This Episode Also the Same Timeline Of __JasonYT__ Ep.3 * After __JasonYT__ Came To matthew1121 House, Both of did not have the same content * matthew of this Ep Is Shorter Than __JasonYT__ Ep.3. The Things Going On.- Season 1 Ep.3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RUosS-dOnmM * This Episode Was After __JasonYT__ Ep.3 (1/2) * This Episode Only Have matthew On it (Becuase __JasonYT__ had a Trip During That Time.) * And This Episode Was Before Episode 3 (2/2) * matthew Build an MTR station To His Old Home and a Spider Kill. List Of Episode (__JasonYT__) A Late Start - Season 1 Ep.1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8c0rJR7bDw * This Episode Is After Schwab Ep.1 * While __JasonYT__ Was Finding Someone House, That House Was Schwab. * Both Of Schwab and __JasonYT__ Start Rec Place Look The Same. * __JasonYT__ Also Have an Unnamed Pig That Also Died On Ep.2 * At Schwab's House, He's House Have Been Updated With Some New Farms. Unknow Accident - Season One Ep.2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7P2ynoLnDmM * This Episode Is After Schwab Ep.2 * During Off screen, __JasonYT__ Have 3 New Dogs, But After Building a Tower, They All Died. * __JasonYT__ Had Extended The Farm During Off Screen. * __JasonYT__ Had Build an "Ender Portal" But it has No Use. * __JasonYT__ Also Build a Bridge For Kyros * __JasonYT__ House is Destroyed On This Episode, Even His Tower. * __JasonYT__ Lost 1 Unnamed Pig, 3 Unnamed Dogs. Another Start - Season One Ep.3 (1/2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=59TXQO4RXgQ&t=200s * This Episode Is The Same Timeline with matthew1121 Ep.2 * matthew1121's house Was Likely Destroyed at same Ep.2 * __JasonYT__ and matthew1121 Started to Work Together * They Didn't know SchwabYT Timeline * There Was an Unknown Person Who Builds The Oceanside. Merry Christmas - Season One Ep.3 (2/2) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nrNabJZAvsg * During Off Screen, __JasonYT__ Has A New Horse Named "Golden Brofist" * This Episode Is after matthew1121 Ep.3 * __JasonYT__ Got Troll 4 Times By matthew1121 in This Episode. * it's Unknown What Timeline Is SchwabYT with __JasonYT__ & matthew1121. The Final Battle - Season One Ep.4 (The End.) * This is The Last Appearance Of __JasonYT__ On This Series. * __JasonYT__ & matthew1121 Had Been Went to The End And Nether Build Something During Off Screens. * Both __JasonYT__ & matthew1121 is The First Player To Defeat Wither. And Got Nether Star. * __JasonYT__ Have New Pet Dog Name "Molly" * Both __JasonYT__ & matthew1121 This Episode were Record Defeat Wither, But The Video Is Broken Leaves As Abandoned. * This is Also the Last Appearance Of matthew1121. * With Both __JasonYT__ & matthew1121 Leave The Same Times... The Series Of Storyline Is Disband. List Of Episode (SchwabYT) A New Start! Best Friends Forever - Season One Ep.1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qC40Ci0c0oI * Schwab Is The Person First Rec On The Server * in this Episode, __JasonYT__ & matthew1121 Still Doesn't Exist In This Series. * While Chopping Tree, It's The Same area Where __JasonYT__ Chopping Tree. * While Killing Monster, __JasonYT__ Had a FlashBack Of it. * Schwab Was Gonna Die In this Episode While Finding Sheep, Unlike __JasonYT__, He Gone to Find Sheep During Daytime. * Both Schwab and Queen_WendyLove Were Lucky to Survival The First Night. * While Schwab Put a Sign Outside His House, __JasonYT__ Also Had a Flashback Of it. * Both Schwab and Queen_WendyLove Had a Dog in Ep.1. Mining Trip!! (ft.KnockbackKryos) - Season One Ep.2 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4-yVvzH8_0E * This Episode is After __JasonYT__ Ep.1, But matthew1121 Still Doesn't Exist Yet. * During Off Screen, Schwab And Queen_WendyLove Had Build a Cow Farm, a Food Farm, and a Tree Farm. * Schwab Was Gonna Die By Normal Zombie With an Iron Sword. * This Episode most of The Part was About Mining, * Queen_WendyLove Is The First Player To Find Diamond In Season One. * Schwab is The Second Player To Find Diamond In Season One. (matthew1121 is the Third Player to Find Diamond. and __JasonYT__ Is The Fourth Player To Find Diamond.) * They Have 18 Diamond In One Episode. * Schwab Says "I Suck at Crafting" Nether and Stronghold - Season One Ep.3 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cyervWDAwy8 * Schwab Dies At the Start By Falling Down. * This Is After __JasonYT__ Ep.2 * This Episode is most About Going To Nether Than then Finding The StrongHold. * Queen_WendyLove Is The Frist Person To Enter The End. This Is The End. - Season 1 Ep.4 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8vpJCzJLGVc * Unknown Why __JasonYT__ Has Shown On This Episode. * This is Also Still After Ep.2 Of __JasonYT__ * Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Had Diamond Armor Before Rec. * They Killed The EnderDragon In 7-8 Min. * This is After matthew1121 Ep.1 Playing Tic Tac Toe!! ft.Knockbackkyros (Small Clip) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lg7BH5Ln428 * This Episode Was After __JasonYT__ Ep.3 (1/2) & matthew1121 Ep.2 * Unknown Reason Moved House. * Queen_WendyLove is on Background Building Something. * Unknown KnockBackKyros Met SchwabYT & Queen_WendyLove. * Unknown What Happen With __JasonYT__ End City Raid! - Season One Ep.5 * Unknown is Kyros Part of Schwab Craw. * They Had Raid 4 End City (3 is Cut In This Episode.) * SchwabYT Also Got an Ender Dragon Head. Epic Mob Farm! - Season One EP.6 * Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Has Leave Their House Behind. * Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Moved Very Far From The Main Spawn & __JasonYT__ - matthew1121 House. * Likely When They Build The "Mob" Farm Took 2.5 days To Build. * Both Kyros & Queen_WendyLove Help Each Other Build. * The Final Work was on 28th December,18 Of "Mob" Farm. * Schwab & Queen_WendyLove Has Made a New Home of them. * This Episode is After __JasonYT__ (2/2) Total __JasonYT__ For Now, Has 4.5 Episode Of Season One And Have Already Left The Series. matthew1121 For Now, Has 3 Episode Of Season One And Have Already Left The Series. SchwabYT For Now Has 6.5 Episode Of Season One